wonderpetsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas! (SuperMalechi's Version)
It's a Wonder Pets Christmas is a children's American photo-puppetry animated comedy-musical film released on December 3rd 2012. This film was produced by Paramount Pictures, Nickelodeon Movies, and Little Airplane Productions. Plot While the Wonder Pets are celebrating Christmas, a evil beast threatens to destroy their next party in the future. It's up to the Wonder Pets to work together to save Christmas. Voice Cast *Sofie Zamchick as Linny the Guiena Pig *Teala Dunn as Turtle Tuck *Dancia Lee as Ming Ming Duckling *Cooper Carrao as Ollie the Bunny *Trey Parker as Mr. Guiena Pig/Little Cat/Mr. Dog *Zack Ward as Mr. Cat *Patty Wirtz as Little Swan *Tom Hanks as Mr. Starfish *Dave Foley as Mr. Bunny *Julie Karvner as Linny's Mother *Mr. Lawrence as Evil Beast Notes *Linny has her Season 2-present voice and Season 1-present design. *Tuck has his Season 1-present voice and design. *Ming Ming has her Season 1-present voice and design. *Little Cat's voice was also the same as Eric Cartman's voice from "Jewpacabra!". *The Wonder Pets' musical arrangements from all episodes are used, with a Christmas twist. *Randy Newman's musical arrangements from "Monsters University" are used, with a Christmas twist. *The SpongeBob SquarePants musical arrangements are used. *J. A. C. Redford's musical arrangements from "Oliver and Company" are used. *The Go!Animate musical arrangements are also used. *Mark Mothersbaurg's musical arrangements are used. *Little Swan's voice was silimar to BJ's Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice. *When Ollie screams "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!" after the beast threatens to destroy the party, the sound clip was Mikey's from "Recess: School's Out", except it was mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When the Wonder Pets arrive at the world of Evil Beast, a picture of a boy resembles Eric Cartman from the 1997 TV show "South Park". *When Linny cries "Oh no, a shark!!", the sound clip was made from her "Oh no, the witch!" From "In the Land of Oz!" *When Ollie and Ming Ming scream as they are scared of a sky shark, Ollie's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Ginger Kids" (when Cartman discovers that he is turned to a ginger kid), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice, and Ming Ming's scream is taken from "Here's Ollie!" (when Ollie says "I can't sleep!" the fourth time). *When Ollie screams as he looks at the sky shark, his scream was the same as Patrick's scream from "Life Of Crime" (when Patrick is screaming and covering his ears about SpongeBob playing with his Candy Bar), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When the Wonder Pets (except Little Cat) scream as the train is too fast, Linny's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Life of Crime" (when SpongeBob and Patrick pop the balloon), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Linny's Season 2 voice, Tuck and Ming Ming's screams is a mix of ones from "In the Land of Oz" (when the Wonder Pets are tossed in the air by the tornado) and "Save the Nutcracker" (when the Wonder Pets sink in the candy pile), Little Swan's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places", except it was pitched down to -5, and Ollie's scream was a mix of Nick's scream from "Honey I Shrunk The Kids" (when Nick falls into a flower) and Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick thinks his ice cream is alive) (Pitch +6), except it was mixed with TJ Danton's Ollie voice. *When Little Cat is crying as he apologizes to Linny for not helping her and her friends, his cries are the same as Eric Cartman's second cries from "Breast Cancer Show Ever!" (when Cartman feels like he is no longer the cool kid). *See this script. *The beginning of this film was similar to some of the Disney Rennesiance films like Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. Production Development of It's a Wonder Pets Christmas! began in 2008 attended by Joey Selig and Jennifer Oxley. Joey Selig had an idea to make another Wonder Pets movie, which was produced by Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies, based on the Nick Jr hit show of the same name. In mid 2009, the film was originally planned as a direct-to-video release under the working title was The Wonder Pets: Christmas Fun, but in late 2010, the title was changed to It's A Wonder Pets Christmas. Also, Hades (from Hercules) was originally going to be the main antagonist, but was changed to Evil Beast. Joey and Jennifer began working on the script in 2009. While the other Little Airplane Productions staff and the Pixar staff was working on In The Land of Oz, Joey the Mouse is originally going to be part of the movie, but was not in the script. The film began animation in Early October 2011. The film was originally to be scheduled for release on November 5, 2012, but it was pushed back to December 3, 2012 to avoid competition with Paramount & Nickelodeon's 2012 theatrical re-release of The Sandlot. Teaser trailer *(the 2012 Paramount Pictures logo and Nickelodeon logo appear. Then we see a Christmas version of the playground as seen on The Wonder Pets. The pets are gathering around the snowy ground) *Linny: Ah, this is so nice when it snows. *Ming Ming: You got that. *Tuck: Hey, check this out! *Linny: What, Tuck? *Tuck: I made this Christmas tree. *(we zoom to reveal a Christmas tree) *Linny: Oh that's so nice! *Ollie: So, are you a tree maker? *All: Yes! *Linny: I like Christmas trees. *(the "It's a Wonder Pets Christmas!" title logo appears) 2012 Theatrical Opening Previews *AMC Theatres Previews bumper *Planes teaser teaser *The Wonder Pets Go Diggety teaser trailer *Monsters University theatrical trailer *AMC Theatre Policy bumper *AMC Theatre Feature Presentation bumper *Paramount Pictures logo (2011-2012) *Nickelodeon Movies logo (2010-present) Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS Opening Previews (Release date: May 3, 2013) #Yoshi's Island 2 theatrical trailer #SpongeBob SquarePants Ghoul Fools trailer #The Wonder Pets Videos promo (2012-2013) #Paramount Home Video Feature Presentation logo (with the 2010 byline) #Paramount Home Video FBI Warning Screen #This film has been modified.... screen #Paramount Pictures logo (2011-2012) #Nickelodeon Movies logo (2010-present) #Opening Titles Paramount/Nickelodeon VHS Closing Previews (Release date: May 3, 2013) #End Credits #Little Airplane Productions logo (1st logo) #Paramount Pictures logo (2011-2012) Category:2012 Films